Noah 10-Ben 10: Heroes United
Heroes United is a crossover between Noah 10 and Ben 10. Plot The Noah fighting as Techadon, when the Folding-Wing Jet appears. Rex: Noah. Erika: Where is Ben when you need him! Ben: Now you we crosstime. Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5's Flipverted Form (Ultimate Swampfire): I am Flipverted in the crosstime. Erika: Perodua? Ben: People will get hurt! You will harm your brother! Think about what you are doing! Noah: You give me alone a time! What if I traveled back in time and tell myself not to glitch it? Ben: You we at Noah anymore! ERIKA! Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5's Flipverted Form (Ultimate Swampfire): What? Noah: Sunny quiet down! Max and I are busy! Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5's Flipverted Form (Ultimate Swampfire): You released me at still long. Noah: Some old friends from plumber training! Rex: I got using it find Creature. He everyone walks him, but he Creature attacking the powerful in a kill E.V.O.s. Rex: EVOS! Creature: I see. Rex: Let's some finger! Ben: (transforms) Echo Echo! Noah: (transformed) Brainstorm! Erika: (he shot mana at Creature) He charged into Shapeshifting. Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5's Flipverted Form (Diamondhead): Rarrrr! Creature made a copy with Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5's Flipverted Form and shot a diamond at the Erika, knocking him down. Brainstorm (Noah 10): How about we stop the chit-chat and do more combat! Echo Echo (Unleashed Battle Force of Aliens): They said the only way for us to stay with them is for us two to become plumbers. Brainstorm he electric blast at the Creature, Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5's Flipverted Form he shot diamond, Erika shot mana, Jack absorb laser gun and shot him, Echo Echo shot sonic blast, and Rex using Smack Hands to attacking Creature. Creature: Your power levels are weak. Though your powers are intriguing. Mana manipulation, diamond generation, shapeshifting, matter absorption, super speed, all useful. Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5's Flipverted Form (Diamondhead): You salaying we stop anymore! Creature morphed into a whip, and electric at the Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5's Flipverted Form, he falls. Brainstorm and Echo Echo he electrocuted and detransformed. Erika: Stupid, Myvi! Creature: Now, I must return to my mission. The creature flew away. Everybody got up and regrouped. Ben: What was that thing? Noah: An alien that can copy any power it sees. Though I can't pinpoint the species he's from. When released. Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5's Flipverted Form (Diamondhead): Get in! The gang went into the Folding-Wing Jet, and flew away. Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5's Flipverted Form (Diamondhead): Look, the Providence Agent. Noah: Wow. Jack: You been a me. Erika: I was too. Providence Agents #4: We gotta stop some Lucubras down at your old high school. Jack: Providence me? Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5's Flipverted Form (Diamondhead): Ben, the next time you fight a villian put a chip on their head so I can hear and destroy their plans. When it flew and teleporteds him. Erika: Why? We a still find Copy Cat. Jack: Copy....Cat? He went into Ben's dimension. The city was a barren wasteland, nothing but dirt and rocks. Noah: The city, is gone! Ben: Copy Cat. That's what. Noah: You guys keep an eye out. Guys? The rest of the team were gone! ???: Looking for these? Ben and Noah looked up and saw Copy Cat containing the team in a mana bubble! Noah: Let them go. Copy Cat: I will. But on one condition. If you can defeat me, you're friends will be freed. If you fail, they die. He charged into Shapeshifting. Ben: Not gonna happen, freak! Copy Cat: I must thank you two. Without your help, I wouldn't have discovered a whole other universe to destroy! Ben: (transforms) Rath! Noah: (transforms) Heatblast! When Noah flew over to Copy Cat throwing a continuous barrage of fireballs. Copy Cat put up a diamond shield and blocked the blasts. Although Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5's Flipverted Form were screamed, but is attacking of Copy Cat. He then shot a crystal at Noah and sent him down. Ben came jumping and slashed with a claws at them. Copy Cat sped out of the way and breathed ice on him, burning him out. Copy Cat: Don't you mortals see that you're up against the perfect weapon!? He charged into Shapeshifting. Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5's Flipverted Form (Eatle): Eatle! Ben transformed. Heatblast (Unleashed Battle Force of Aliens): Heatblast! Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5's Flipverted Form (Eatle): (he did) Heatblast (Noah 10): I'm right here, thanks. Both Noah and Ben got back up and flew to Copy Cat, readying fire blasts. But Copy Cat created a shield of fire around himself and knocked the two back. Zero crashed into a building while Noah crashed into a streetlight. Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5's Flipverted Form (Eatle): Enough! Heatblast (Noah 10): Don't like fire? How about lightning!? When Heatblast transformed into Doomer. He absorbed the power from the streetlight he wrecked and shot electricity at Copy Cat. Copy Cat put up a mana shield and absorbed the gravel. He made his hand into a mace and tried to hit Noah, but he became intangible. Copy Cat did the same and struck Noah into Zero. Doomer (Noah 10): I know, I know. Intangible cancels intangible. Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5's Flipverted Form (Eatle): What are you doing! Heatblast transformed him on Armodrillo and punched the ground. He created an earthquake, but Copy Cat shot fire into it and it spewed in Armodrillo's face. Armodrillo kicked up a rock and threw it at him. Copy Cat drilled through it and created an earthquake. Armodrillo dodged the vibrations, but he got electrocuted by Copy Cat. Armodrillo (Unleashed Battle Force of Aliens): Pro, eh? (scans Doomer) Doomer (Noah 10): Shut up. Copy Cat: As I said before, I am unstoppable. The ultimate killing machine! Every last one of you will die! Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5's Flipverted Form (Eatle): Now you enable, we stop powerful of leave. Doomer (Noah 10): Get now, Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5! Copy Cat shot electricity at the two and knocked them back. Doomer transformed Neo and Armodrillo transformed Lodestar. Noah jumped up and blasted Copy Cat. Copy Cat shot an eye beam back at Noah, who absorbed it and shot it back. Copy Cat then shot a fireball at Noah and knocked him down. Lodestar magnetized a dumpster and threw it at Copy Cat. Copy Cat sliced it in half with a diamond arm and shot a diamond at Lodestar. Copy Cat is been released with a Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5's Flipverted Form in Eatle powers. Neo: Crap. This is bad! Lodestar (Unleashed Battle Force of Aliens): We're no match for him! Everything we use he uses back! Noah detransformed. Then, Copy Cat sped up in front of Noah. Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5's Flipverted Form (Eatle): Look out! Noah: Aye! Copy Cat: What an interesting little device on your wrist. May I copy it? Copy Cat grabbed Noah by the wrist and a blast of red light blinded the screen. When we get vision back, Noah's Matrix is recharging and Copy Cat has his own Matrix! Lodestar detransformed. Noah's Matrix: Energy Core is drained. Recharging. Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5's Flipverted Form (Eatle): Oh, come on! Rex: What is that? Noah: What the HFIL!? Copy Cat: Thank you for this watch. It complements my eyes. Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5's Flipverted Form (Eatle): Great idea! But a certain nanite monster busted my watch! Ben: Dude, he copied your watch thing! Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5's Flipverted Form (Eatle): I noticed! Copy Cat activated his Matrix and scrolled through. When he found the form he wanted, he transformed. Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5's Flipverted Form (Eatle): Not again! Copy Heatblast: Heatblast! Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5's Flipverted Form (Eatle): Not longer ago now! Although Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5's Flipverted Form, Ben, Noah and Rex ran screaming. Copy Cat shot a fireball at them and knocked the down. They got up and dodged another blast. The jumped behind both trashcans. Noah: He has his own Matrix! We're screwed. Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5's Flipverted Form (Eatle): Don't you have anything in that watch that could work!? Ben: I doesn't work, i we sure. Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5's Flipverted Form (Eatle): I better idea. (eating with small rock) Booster. Copy Heatblast he shot fire at ground, but he attacking with Eatle on Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5's Flipverted Form. Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5's Flipverted Form shot beams at the Copy Heatblast but dodged, and transformed into Copy Swampfire shot fire at the Eatle on Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5's Flipverted Form, but he charged form into Echo Echo with Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5's Flipverted Form and shot blaster sonic at Copy Swampfire, but hitting him. Noah: Woah! Ben: I got using alien for me! Noah: Let's try this! *Transforms* Smallarge! After, Copy Swampfire on hitting with a Echo Echo in Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5's Flipverted Form. Noah grew bigger than Copy Swampfire ran ran to him. He punched him three times, but Copy Swampfire shot a fireball at Noah. Copy Swampfire then transformed into Copy Way Big. He grabbed Noah by the arms and threw him into a building. Although charged form into Terraspin on Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5's Flipverted Form gleeting, and blows at Copy Way Big from body. Noah: I need to be bigger! *Transforms* Way Big! Ben: Perodua Myvi, look out! Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5's Flipverted Form (Terraspin): Arrgh! (jumping and crashed) Learn. Noah charged at Copy Way Big and they locked hands. They struggled. Ben: Noah, do something! Way Big (Noah 10): The only thing that can move the trash is what created it in the first place, so I gotta make some waves! Ben: Myvi, bring the Folding-Wing Jet to me. Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5's Flipverted Form (Terraspin): Copy that. Eventually, Copy Way Big kneed Noah in the stomach and shot a cosmic ray at him. Noah detransformed and lay on the street. He's Ben running out. Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5's Flipverted Form (Terraspin): Are you alright? Noah: Mom, I dun wanna go to school! Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5's Flipverted Form (Terraspin): Sounds alright to me. (charges with XLR8) He speeding up and got squashed like a bug, using charges with Jetray. He shot an eye laser at Copy Way Bigwho deflected it. He grabbed Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5's Flipverted Form only Jetray's by on tail and threw him through three buildings, he water. Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5's Flipverted Form (Jetray): Goombas ate my taco! NO! He save with a Folding-Wing Jet anything. Ben: Come in! He opening and close him, is inside. Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5's Flipverted Form (Jetray): Any strategies? Ben: Throw dog treats at him! Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5's Flipverted Form (Jetray): How will that help!? Ben: It'll be hilarious. He stopping and shoting with cosmic ray on a Copy Way Big, but destroyed. Ben: Oh no! Then... KA-BBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM! He someone to saving on Cannonbolt in Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5's Flipverted Form smashed into a city. Noah: What are you doing. Ben: (narrating) I think something! He turned normal with form. Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5's Flipverted Form (Cannonbolt): Whoa. Noah: That's Perodua Viva ELITE it was gone! Copy Way Big: (walking out) Are you ready to die? Ben: 5.5? That's Extreme 5.5? Noah: NO! That's 5.5 it some 1.5! Ben: 1.5? Noah: (transforms) Flashback! Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5's Flipverted Form (Cannonbolt): (charged into Brainstorm) Brainstorm! Noah flew to Copy Way Big and shot energy blasts at him. Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5's Flipverted Form he shot electric blast at Copy Way Big's eyes. Copy Way Big transformed into Copy Four Arms. He punched Noah into the ground. Noah grabbed Copy Four Arms's arm and flipped him over. He went to bite Copy Four Arms, but he dodged and punched Noah. Noah shot an X-Beam at Copy Four Arms. Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5's Flipverted Form (Brainstorm): Noah! Flashback (Noah 10): (shot blast beam at Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5's Flipverted Form) Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5's Flipverted Form (Brainstorm): Stop that, Noah! Copy Four Arms: And blood there will be. Once you two are dead, I'll be having your blood in a smoothie! He running up. Perodua Viva ELITE EZi: Incoming! (he kicked at Flashback but smashed but ground) Sometime! Ben: Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5's Flipverted Form and Perodua Viva ELITE EZi, that's two got and uses Fusion Dance. Perodua Viva ELITE EZi: NO! That's Fusion Dance or nothing! Ben: Nothing? Copy Cat transformed into Diamondhead and shot diamonds. Ben turned into XLR8 and dodged all of the shards. They ran behind buildings. Although Perodua Viva ELITE EZi caught one diamond and threw it back at Copy Diamondhead. But he transformed into Echo Echo and sonic screamed. The scream shattered the diamond and sent the two boys flying. Perodua Viva ELITE EZi: Back to Alien form! XLR8 destransformed. Ben: NO! That's alien form! Perodua Viva ELITE EZi: Back some... Ben: Go away! Everything is called. Perodua Viva ELITE EZi and Ben: Fusion Dance! Last appearance, Viva ELITE EZi and Ben to the Fusion Dance into normal Viva ELITE EZi Normal Perodua Viva ELITE EZi: The normal Ben human, cool! Copy Echo Echo shot sonic streamed at Normal Perodua Viva ELITE EZi at same time on Invulneable. Normal Perodua Viva ELITE EZi: It's cannot scanned anyways. He cannot to scanned and shot beams at Copy Echo Echo. Copy Echo Echo who also multiplied. All the Copy Echo Echos screamed but he someone Normal Perodua Viva ELITE EZi did not copy. Normal Perodua Viva ELITE EZi: Not copy. Noah transformed. FastTrack (Noah 10): FastTrack! Normal Perodua Viva ELITE EZi: Cool! Copy Echo Echo: You all just want to die, don't you? Speaking of which...it seems you can't beat me, so say goodbye to your friends! Normal Perodua Viva ELITE EZi: Do something! Copy Echo Echo: Farewell! But before Copy Echo Echo struck the gang, he was caught by the arm. Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5's Flipverted Form as NRG had hold of him. He threw Copy Echo Echo to FastTrack and transformed into Rath and slammed Copy Echo Echo into the ground. Rath (Noah 10): LEMME TELL YA SOMETHING, COPY CAT! NOBODY KILLS RATH'S FRIENDS WITHOUT A BEATING FIRST! Normal Perodua Viva ELITE EZi: That's some the Lemme tell ya something, where is anymore. Copy Echo Echo: You fools! When Copy Echo Echo transformed into Humungousaur grabbed both head and smashed them into the ground. He grew to full size and prepared to stomp on the both. Both held up his foot. Rath (Noah 10): YOU CAN'T STEP ON RATH! IT'S STUPID! Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5's Flipverted Form (NRG): Containment! Rath stabbed Copy Humungousaur's foot with his claw. Copy Humungousaur fell, but got up. Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5's Flipverted Form (NRG): Good job. Rath (Noah 10): I KNOW RATH IS AWESOME! He last transformed. Copy Eatle: Rarr! When the Rath and Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5's Flipverted Form attacking from Copy Eatle, but flying and detransformed is removed. Copy Cat: You fools just don't know when you're through. It's like you want to die! When Copy Cat absorbs Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5's Flipverted Form he falls, and turned into any Flipverted Copy Cat. Flipverted Copy Cat: I AM FLIPVERTED COPY CAT! Rath: No way. He slashed all the ground, but he detransformed. Noah: You still... Normal Perodua Viva ELITE EZi split back. Noah: What are you doing... Ben: Yeah. Perodua Viva ELITE EZi: You best got up. Flipverted Copy Cat: You merely caught me off. It was just a little blunder on my part. No more mister nice guy. Noah: (transforms) Chromastone! Perodua Viva ELITE EZi: Okay! Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5's Flipverted Form (Ripjaws): Upghint! (charges with Jetray) Jetray! Ben: It still somewere. (he transformed) Echo Echo! Perodua Viva ELITE EZi: No! Flipverted Copy Cat pressed the Matrix. He set it to Combo Mode and turned into a combination of all of the unlocked aliens! Chromastone (Noah 10): Ahhhhhhhhh! Flipverted Copy Cat shot fire at the Chromastone and destroyed but falls Noah, he got up. Noah: It everything now! Perodua Viva ELITE EZi speeded up, but Flipverted Copy Cat punched him down. Flipverted Copy Cat: With you all out of the way, I will destroy this pathetic world! Perodua Viva ELITE EZi: No. Noah: What! Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5's Flipverted Form (Jetray): I flew somewhere! Noah: I noticed! Perodua Viva ELITE EZi using the Technopathy and but using into Omega-1 Nanite power and stopping Flipverted Copy Cat. Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5's Flipverted Form (Jetray): (charged with XLR8, speed in on a Flipverted Copy Cat, he falls down) Perodua Viva ELITE EZi he bring on the flew in a Flipverted Copy Cat, and punched him down, but as Way Big to smashed is Copy Cat breathing him. The end... Perodua Viva ELITE EZi: Well, we someone got it now. Noah: See you me. When it is open the portal. Ben: Bye! (he Folding-Wing Jet has repaired and flew away) He closed. Noah: Bye! MEANWHILE IN SOME RANDOM DIMENSION.... A bright flash appears. The locals flee from the area. Out of the flash is a silhouette of Copy Cat. The end... Known Myvi Extreme 1.5's Flipverted Form with Shapeshifting *Ultimate Swampfire *Diamondhead *Eatle *Echo Echo *Terraspin (confirmed) *Brainstorm (confirmed) *Ripjaws (confirmed) *Goop (confirmed) *XLR8 (x2, confirmed) *Cannonbolt (confirmed) *Jetray (x3, confirmed) *NRG (confirmed) *Way Big (confirmed)